


lichoradka

by march_maiden



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boris taking care of sick Theo, Character Study, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Psychology, Sickfic, Yeah Thats My Idea of Comforting, too many unfamiliar terms for non-russian readers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_maiden/pseuds/march_maiden
Summary: Тео пережил Вегас и Антверпен, но не справился с сезонной простудой. // сикфик с применением экстремальных русских методов лечения, но в конце все живы и счастливы
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 23





	lichoradka

**Author's Note:**

> у меня очень специфические представления о том, как должен выглядеть сикфик. писалось долго, вышло много, выкладываю спустя 1,5 месяца с окончания работы. (это мой самый большой текст из всех, которые я когда либо писала)

Странная штука – лимиты организма. Вот вроде ты, будучи подростком закидываешься шмалью, вливаешься в себя все, что горит, и спирта в тебе самом столько, что хоть поджигай и отапливай небольшой спальный район, и все ничего, приходишь в себя, хоть тошнило и рвало так, словно в море днями плавал. Видимо, такова сила целительная сила юности, когда особо и не заморачиваешься и боль игнорируешь.

Тео пережил Вегас и Антверпен, но не справился с сезонной простудой.

Сперва это был неприятный зуд, от которого легко можно было отмахнуться, потом он начал чихать в магазине, за прилавком, разговаривая с клиентами – ха-ха, видимо, пыль в нос попала, и так целую неделю, на ногах, на бегу, мешая кофе с растворенным в горячей воде витамином С. Но расплата за подобное жестокое обращение с организмом все же наступила и она была беспощадна.

В один ужасный день Тео ощутил настолько сильную и страшную слабость, что не смог встать с кровати – словно на каждой конечности – с десяток гирь, а все, что между – набито ватой. Тео пропустил завтрак, обеспокоенный Хоби постучал в дверь, и он не нашел в себе сил на внятный ответ, одно невнятное бормотание.

Хоби вошел в комнату, положил морщинистую ладонь ему на лоб и расстроенно покачал головой:

\- Явно температуришь, Тео. Сейчас принесу градусник, и даже не смей сопротивляться, сегодня ты точно отстранен от работы в магазине.

Тео хотел было что-то возразить, но язык в буквальном смысле не поворачивался – выходило лишь тоскливое, болезненное полу-блеянье.

\- Не переживай, я справлюсь, а то совсем в каморке своей засиделся, света божьего не вижу. Да и есть к кому за помощью обратиться. – попытался его подбодрить Хоби, стоя у изголовья кровати.

И так началась первая мучительная неделя болезни и не менее «легкого» лечения.

Тео чувствует себя погруженным в раствор формальдегида и закупоренным в банку. Он просыпается только чтобы принять лекарство, выпить воды или проползти дорогу по маршруту туалет-комната и вернуться обратно в кровать. Сначала Тео радуется, что болезнь выталкивает любые мысли из его головы, никаких переживаний и тревоги, а сплошная вязкая пустота, но потом он начинает бредить из-за высокой температуры. Хоби мельтешит тенью у постели больного, меняет компрессы и мокрое от пота белье. Тео тихо ненавидит себя – слабый, бесполезный, обуза для старого человека.

…

Болезненный сон тоже не приносит облегчения, он проваливается в него, словно в обморок, и ему снятся дурные, тяжелые сны. И Тео бы лучше выбрал кошмары, чем видения, срежисированные воспаленным мозгом.

Однажды ему приснилось, как они с Борисом пошли гулять по городу, весьма условному, как бывает во снах, составленному из разных мест, где он бывал в действительности. _Город - марево, город - лоскутное полотно._

Борис молол пургу как обычно, Тео не помнил, куда они направлялись, потом - склейка, словно пьяный монтажер ленту нарезал. Борис ему говорил: смотри, что могу - и превратился в матрешку. Во сне своя логика, Тео воспринял эту метаморфозу как норму - схватил матрешку и положил ее в сумку, где картина лежала. Потом по сюжету сна оказалось, что чтобы Борис обратно в человека превратился, его надо утопить. "Какой-то щелкунчик по Линчу" - вдруг подумалось Тео. Ему было страшно выкидывать матрешку, вдруг не сработает, вдруг он убьет Бориса?

"Ну ты дебил, подставил меня как обычно, почему в лягушку не превратился, все могло быть гораздо проще!"

Просыпается Тео с жуткой головной болью и открывает пересохший рот только чтобы попросить сменить компресс.

Очертания Хоби расплываются перед ним в сплошную кляксу. Потом он вновь проваливается в сон и выясняется, что предыдущий был еще неплохим вариантом.

* * *

Он стоит у алтаря, рука Пиппы - в его руке. Весь мир пронизывает свет, он отражается в её глазах и улыбке, свод церкви уходит в бесконечность, в самый верх и смыкается с небом. Тео переполняет безграничное счастье, та эмоция, которую он не испытывал и под сильнейшими наркотиками. Он чувствует себя словно воздушный шарик, что вот-вот взмоет ввысь. И Пиппа, светящаяся, безмерно прекрасная, смотрит на него и улыбается, и Тео знает - что это улыбка предназначена только для него одного. Она словно ангел, и пусть это тысячу раз клише, ее фата будто сделана не из кружева, а из воздуха и легонько дрожит на ветру. Пиппа, словно фея, сошедшая с картин прерафаэлитов.

Тео со всей возможной аккуратностью касается вуали, боясь спугнуть волшебство момента. И в тот самый момент, когда её лицо настолько близко, что он видит, как дрожат ее ресницы, когда он наклоняется для поцелуя - разносится грохот. Пиппа испуганно отпрыгивает в сторону, а он пытается ухватить ее за руку - все в порядке, **_я рядом_**.

Тео не сразу понимает, что этот режущий звук - стрельба. Оборачивается в сторону входа и видит, как у алтаря появляется Борис, оставляющий за собой широкий кровавый след.

_И тут мир начинает рушиться_.

— Кто его пригласил сюда? - вдруг спрашивает мисс Барбур, подрываясь со своего места.

И верный Платт, как истинный сторожевой пес, моментально возникает из ниоткуда, преграждая раненому путь.

Тео с ужасом, от которого леденеют конечности, наблюдает за тем, что разворачивается прямо на его глазах и не знает, как предотвратить катастрофу.

Пиппа - белее мела. Нет, нет, все должно быть не так, он должен быть счастлив, откуда здесь взялся Борис?!

И пока он находится в вязком, как цемент, оцепенении, Платт приближается к Борису с явным намерением не помочь, а добить. Наконец, Тео приходит в себя - он делает выбор, он не может и дальше разыгрывать пассивную роль в этом фарсе.

— Что ты делаешь? Это мой друг. Он умирает.

Тео встает между ним и Борисом, близкому к потере сознания.

— Отойди от него, ты запачкаешь костюм кровью - угрожающе рычит Платт. - Этому оборванцу здесь не место.

Тео хватает Бориса - тот падает ему на руки, и боже, как много крови, Тео пытается заткнуть рану, но тщетно, Борис хрипит, и, кажется, на эти слова уходят его последние силы:

— Поттер, не надо, иди, тебя невеста ждет.

— Тео? - его окликает испуганная Пиппа.

У нее действительно выросли настоящие крылья. Птичья невеста.

Декера трясет: разве он не страдал достаточно? разве он не заслужил покой?

— Боря, держись, это всего лишь рана, сейчас мы вызовем скорую.

И тут он начинает задыхаться, воздуха резко не хватает, а грудную клетку сдавливает от боли. Тео просыпается от собственного кашля, а перед глазами все еще стоит жуткая картинка - Борис, истекающий кровью на его руках.

* * *

— Да, совсем занемог товарищ, плохо дело. Вы его вот этим лечите? – чей-то знакомый голос пробивается через пелену, звучит как-то обличительно, с нотками осуждения.

— Даю ему ровно то же, чем и сам лечусь. – оправдывается Хоби.

Второй силуэт смещается в сторону, подходит ближе, к кровати.

Он состоит из сплошных черных пятен и пахнет от него табаком и тяжелым мужским парфюмом. Борис. Это Борис – наконец формируется в сознании мысль. Приходит узнавание.

— Борис? – голос сиплый, словно и не его вовсе, охрипший минимум на полтона.

— Я, Поттер, я. – улыбается печально-ободряюще – Лечит то тебя мистер Хобарт неправильно. Вот я, доктор Айболит, приехал, будем тебя на ноги ставить.

Хоби, кажется, что-то еще пробормотал, смотря себе под ноги. Холодная рука Бориса ложится на лоб, Тео не хочет, чтобы он ее не убирал – приятная прохлада, лучше любого компресса. Тот словно чувствует желание больного и держит руку еще несколько секунд, убирает, легонько мазнув по щеке.

— Ты же заразишься… - обеспокоенно шепчет Тео.

— Не, железное здоровье, посмотри, какой я крепкий – в подтверждении раскидывает широко руки – мол, гляди, вымахал так вымахал. – Твоя зараза меня не подкосит. Чай не _sibirskaya_ _yazva_.

Хоби неловко мнется позади, не зная, куда себя деть. Борис наконец отрывается от созерцания Тео, покрытого болезненной испариной, и достает из кармана непонятые упаковки (те самые карманы, в которых обычно хранятся пакетики кокса и сигареты).

— Во-первых, надо сделать чай с малиной…

Тео смутно догадывается, что входит в представления Бориса о правильной и действенной медицине, и интуиция подсказывает, что ничего хорошего это не сулит.

Рвение Бориса в лечении откровенно пугает. Он приходит каждый день, иногда вечером, иногда утром, перекидывается с Хоби парой вежливой фраз, передает ему сумки с покупками и лекарствами, затем поднимается наверх, в комнату больного. Борис наотрез отказывается слушать причитания старика на тему « _Не стоит вам так напрягаться, мы сами справимся, вон, ему гораздо лучше, боюсь сглазить, но идет на поправку_ »

— Я о нем позабочусь, составлю Тео компанию, ему наверняка скучно в четырех стенах сидеть. Нет, даже не утруждайте себя благодарностями. Мне не в напряг.

Тео различает обрывки их оживленного спора – оба говорят тихо, боятся его потревожить, думают, что он спит. Но это неправда – Декер боится, что, стоит закрыть уставшие веки, ловушка сна вновь схлопнется - кошмары впиваются в плоть больнее стекла. Поэтому он предпочитает бодрствовать (оставаться в сознании настолько долго, насколько позволит ослабленный организм) по мере возможности. Ему начинает казаться, будто мира за пределами комнаты и магазина не существует, а Борис приходит откуда-то с той стороны, из метафорической пустоты.

— Здорово, лазарет! – тормошит за плечо, возвращая обратно из полу-обморочного состояния, требуя присутствия, эй, смотри на меня, я здесь. – Как самочувствие?

— Откровенно паршиво. – отзывается Тео, горло саднит от кашля и говорить все еще трудно.

— Оно и видно. – хмыкает в ответ Борис, выуживая из карманов маленькую металлическую баночку. – Сейчас будем исправлять. Старик тебя поит, я справлялся об этом у него. Пригрозил ухудшениями.

— Да куда уж хуже. А что это такое?

Тео где-то давно видел эти знакомые края и цветовое сочетание: красное, золотое, белое. Посередине – звезда.

— Это чудо-средство, Поттер. И если оно не подействует, то останется провести разве что древний шаманский обряд по изгнанию простуды. Видишь – тыкает в крышку – называется _Zvezdochka_. Олдскул. Лучше, чем всякий _zhivovlyak._ Последнее слово заставляет его громко рассмеяться – и столько силы в этом смехе, что Тео невольно завидует. Крышка баночки отвинчивается и аромат ее содержимого оказывается настолько мощным, что у Тео начинает щипать глаза, хотя от Бориса его отделяет значительное расстояние.

— Ядерное средство. Так, иди сюда и не сопротивляйся. Хотя ты все равно никуда не денешься.

Тео готов поклясться, что улыбка Бориса - откровенно зловещая, почти садистская, один в один мультяшный злодей, раскладывающий пыточные инструменты на столе прежде, чем применить их на главном герое. А бежать ему действительно некуда.

Он испуганно вжимается головой в подушку, а в голове проносятся эпизоды его жизни – кинохроника той череды событий, что привела именно к этому моменту.

— Нет, Поттер, так дело не пойдет - цыкает Борис, сдвигая брови, черные глаза-точки смотрят с укором - как ты себя довел до такого, дружище. — Нельзя тебя одного оставить, совсем пропадешь.

Борис подходит к изголовью кровати, наклоняется к нему и проводит осторожно, на пробу, пальцем по пазухам носа – мазь холодит кожу, но воняет так, что глаза Тео начинают слезиться. «Вот что значит «дух вышибает» - думается ему сквозь слезы, пары мази прожигают кожу насквозь – сразу через все слои эпителия и прямиком до черепа.

— И кашель мне твой не нравится, сипишь как паровоз. – приговаривает он и начинает расстегивать пижаму. Тут то Тео и спохватывается, стоп-стоп, пусти, чего творишь.

— Да не брыкайся ты! Ой, как мы нежные, принцесса на горошине! Дай я тебе грудь натру.

Тео с ужасом осознает, что никакие мольбы не остановят Бориса, взявшегося за его лечение. А сил, чтобы врезать обнаглевшему в край товарищу, не осталось, все болезнь забрала. Тео покрепче стискивает зубы. Борис бормочет себе под нос русскую поговорку, что-то там про терпение и казаков. Сопротивление бесполезно и он сдается на волю своего безумного доктора.

Ногти у Бориса обгрызены, от всей кутикулы в разную сторону расходятся цепкие заусенцы, а на мизинце правой руки красуется свежий пластырь. Он расстегивает пуговицы рубашки как-то остервенело, словно хочет их выдрать вместе с нитками. Случайно задевает холодными пальцами разгоряченную кожу, Тео задыхается, моргать больно, очертания комнаты перед ним плывут. Эта русская мазь сделана из чистого огня, и теперь он весь горит, и лицо, и грудь. Борис наконец отстраняется, довольный проделанными медицинскими процедурами.

— Видишь, вот и все – готово! Не больно же. Пожжет немного, зато прогреешься. Спи теперь, _моја душа_ _,_ сон – лучшее лекарство.

И Тео послушно отключается в желанное небытие - в этот раз ему не снятся сны. Когда он просыпается, Бориса, уже нет в комнате. Шторы закрыты, свет просачивается тонкой полосой через зазор, расчерчивая комнату надвое по диагонали.

Остатки мази приятно греют тело, острое жжение прошло, и впервые за время болезни он чувствует, что его не бьет озноб. Он медленно приподнимается на локтях…

На столе обнаруживается записка, написанная, несомненно, размашистым, беглым почерком Павликовского.

Буквам словно мало места на этом клочке бумаге, они теснятся, натыкаются друг на друга и стремятся выпрыгнуть с листа. « ** _Оставил лекарства Хоби, попроси его сделать тебе отвар из шиповника. Колдрекс и прочую лабуду НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ не вздумай пить! Приеду завтра, привезу настойку одну. Выше нос, Поттер! Поправляйся. Если я приеду и узнаю, что тебе стало хуже – застрелю. Чтобы не мучался_ _😊_** »

Тео ловит себя на том, что улыбается. И все-таки странные представления у Бориса о заботе, что ни говори: фирменный шарм, особое обаяние угроз физической расправой… Со вздохом он убирает записку в ящик, поправляет съехавший с плеч плед – после ухода Бориса из комнаты словно исчезло все тепло и краски, все та же знакомая обстановка, но на тон бледнее. Удивительно, что Борис, прожигая собственную жизнь, при этом горел ослепляюще ярко, как тысяча факелов, как фейерверки в День Независимости. Разрушение и созидание, отблески Большого Взрыва и собственное отражение — вот что он видит в черноте борисовых глаз.

С болезненной остротой Декер осознает, что именно потери учат людей ценить то, что они имели. С картиной он чувствовал себя увереннее и могущественнее, _ахиллесова пята_ , слабость, которая придавала ему силы, благодаря которой он становился особенным. То, что предавало значение его жизни - нить, связывающая его с матерью, с умирающим Велти, с великой человеческой историей – нить Ариадны, что исчезла в лабиринте. И теперь, когда цепочка распалась, а цикл завершен, он не знает, куда двигаться дальше. Девять кругов ада, чтобы вернуть то, что на самом деле ему никогда не принадлежало – на место, с которого все началось. Потому что так правильно. Это и есть прощение.

_Вокруг него – толпа незнакомых людей, хаотичное мельтешение лиц, блеск глаз, улыбки, заинтересованные взгляды. Сперва он думает, что оказался на сцене в чудном театре без сидений, где по задумке безумного архитектора слишком много пространств и света вместо интимного полумрака и пыли. Зудящее чувство, когда не можешь вспомнить давно известное тебе слово – прямо вертится на языке, но не может обрести четкую форму, расплывается, как чернила, на которые капнула вода. Голоса нет, глухо, звуки поглощает непроницаемая стена. На плечи что-то давит, шея болит – пахнет лаком, масляной краской, немного – деревянной стружкой и временем. И тут наконец возникает подходящий ответ, возможный лишь во сне, Тео распрямляется, ну конечно, теперь картина – он сам. Он не чувствует страха, а воспринимает с должным спокойствием факт того, что навсегда заточен в пространстве полотна и обречен весить здесь до скончания веков и смотреть на проходящих мимо посетителей галерее. Непримечательный портрет, здесь не на что смотреть – уж точно вряд ли кому придет в голову спасать этот холст, если наступит конец света._

В этот раз Тео просыпается от того, что его бесцеремонно тормошат. Остатки сна стремительно улетучиваются.

— Лазарь, вставай! – повелевает Борис, сидящий на постели, к нему боком. — Знаешь, какой сегодня день?

Тео отрицательно мотает головой.

— Воскресенье! – заливается смехом над собственной же шуткой. «Ну и прелесть» - хмыкает про себя Декер – «Самодостаточность…»

Борис обладал чисто славянским чувством юмора (несмотря на то, сколько культур и языков в нем было понамешено) - слишком много шуток про смерть, на вкус Тео. Но у него вся жизнь - это медленное умирание, не ему судить.

— Ну что, _cierpiący_ , как себя чувствуешь? Пошло тебе мое лечение на пользу?

(Подразумевается ответ, включающий в себя благодарность – конечно же мне стало лучше, дружище, без тебя бы я тут откинулся давно.)

Скользкий вопрос, скользкий ответ. Конечно, первый порыв – соврать, натянув благочестивую улыбку – почти живчик, сегодня уже на ногах, а завтра хоть кросс побегу. Но Борис то не слепой и видит круги под глазами Тео, так и не сошедшую болезненную бледность, покрасневший от насморка нос и прочие явные признаки затянувшейся хандры.

\- Получше. – скупо и сухо, со слабой улыбкой. – Борис, а у тебя разве нет каких дел поважнее, чем ко мне, в lazaret, как ты выражаешься, ходить?

Его лицо вытягивается в обиженную гримасу, слова Тео - почти оскорбление для Павликовского.

\- Поттер, если они и были, то я их отменил ради тебя. И это твоя благодарность за мою доброту? Совсем крыша того от болезни, да?

Тео растерянно кашляет, чтобы заполнить возникшую неловкую паузу. Он, несомненно, рад, что Борис здесь с ним, рядом, скрашивает его тоскливые будни затворника, но где-то в закоулках разума бьется беспокойная птица тревоги. Это безвозмездная акция щедрости или позже Борис найдет повод припомнить?

\- Прости, если задел, действительно плохо соображаю. И вообще, спасибо, правда, я просто… переживаю… что ты время тратишь, что я тебя отвлекаю…

Борис берет его за руку – его пальцы _встраиваются, прилегают_ к его собственным так правильно, ровно, словно недостающий фрагмент паззла.

\- Все в порядке, - он ободряюще улыбается – мне не в напряг, иначе бы и не мотался туда-сюда по городу.

То, что он ищет, то, в чем он нуждается – сосредоточенно в одном человеке. Тео с горечью подмечает, что всю жизнь гонялся за недоступными фантомами и по капле растрачивал настоящее.

« **Не отпускай мою руку, не уходи, я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной** » - хочется сказать ему, но вслух он произносит совсем другое.

Воспользовавшись замешательством, Борис проворно подсовывает ему плошку с непонятным содержимым.

— Это что за дрянь?

  
— Для больного ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов. Пей, говорю. _Gogol **’** -mogol **’**_ это.

Борисов гоголь-моголь оказался детским коктейлем, где в молоко добавили желток и мед. Из-за смешения ингредиентов напиток приобрел насыщенный желтый оттенок, а сверху вместо пенки переливалась золотистая пленка масла. Такие домашние ингредиенты резко контрастировали с тем, что они обычно пили на двоих. С каждым глотком по телу разливалась теплое, утешительное спокойствие.

\- Вот так, Поттер, мы в маза раша и лечимся. Поэтому все славянские народы крепче вас, захудалых американцев. И от зимушки нашей и французы загнулись, и немцы.

Тео постепенно клонит в сон, он слушает Бориса вполуха, реальность вновь начинает размываться в пятна. Но Тео не хочет спать, он желает, чтобы этот краткий момент их единения длился вечность. Сквозь полу-дрему и полуявь он пытается дотянуться до него.

— Борис…

— М-м? Спи, сон – лучшее лекарство.

— Нет-нет, далеко не так. Ты ошибаешься.

— Почему? – в голосе звенит удивление.

— Постоянно снятся кошмары, а из-за болезни они тоже обострились, стали ярче.

Борис смотрит на него с сочувственным пониманием, задумчиво трет переносицу, нервно смахивает со лба прядь волос.

— Как в детстве? Про музей? – наконец спрашивает он, осторожно подбирая каждое слово.

Тео болезненно морщится.

\- Нет, не совсем…

«Зря я вообще этот разговор завел» - сожаления, сплошные сожаления, он пропитан ими насквозь, они в порах, в легких, венах.

\- В основном мы там вдвоем. Каждый раз по-разному, сюжеты меняются, но я теряю тебя, ты куда-то пропадаешь постоянно или… - последнее выговорить не просто сложно, а невозможно - …умираешь.

Борис в ответ издает непонятный звук, то ли сдавленный смешок, то ли фырканье.

— Вот оно что. Мне тоже недавно дурной сон снился: будто я с тобой на маяке, представляешь? И надвигается шторм, волны огромные, вот-вот накроют, библейский потоп. И ты напуган, весь трясешься, а я говорю, мол, ничего, маяк выдержит, мы в безопасности. Брызги летят во все стороны… А дальше странно, потому что сон. У тебя лицо как-то смазывается, будто на рисунок акварелью воду пролили.

После этих слов Борис берет и ложится в постель рядом с Тео, но почему-то избегает на него смотреть.

— Забавно получается, да? Что друг другу снимся… Но, Поттер, это всего лишь сны. Реальность – гораздо хуже. Ну, ты сейчас скажешь «утешил так утешил», но я говорю то, о чем думаю.

Подвигается ближе и наконец поворачивается к нему лицом.

— В любом случае, я здесь, и буду охранять твой сон от кошмаров. Теперь спи.

И Тео, наконец, засыпает и спит спокойным, глубоким сном – без тревоги и страха.

**Author's Note:**

> мини-словарик вставок не на русском:
> 
> zhivovlyak (болг.) - подорожник   
> моја душа (серб.) - моя душа  
> cierpiący (польск.) - страдалец


End file.
